oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Been a Hard Day's Noise
It's Been a Hard Day's Noise is the 5th episode of Season 1. The title of the episode has a reference to a Beatles song. Oggy decides to put some music on. But the roaches are taking a nap in the CD player… Plot The Episode starts with Oggy holding the CD he wanted to hear named "Hector Von Vivaldo, Dance Symphony", then he opened the CD player. Marky and Joey are sleeping. Joey and Marky yawned and Oggy saw them and flaps his hand to let them run away but they hide inside the player. Oggy looks inside the player and inserts his hand, but instead, it passed through but he pinched his buttock. Oggy puts his head inside the player and saw Joey and Marky then Joey pressed on the button and opens a hole where it releases an extremely powerful laser. Oggy tries to get his head out of the player, but because Oggy's face and the player are not incorrect sizes, Oggy meows loud. Oggy then goes out safely, but unfortunately, Oggy's head is then peeled into a spring. The next scene starts with Oggy flattening down his pillow, relaxes on it and then he used his toe to play the music. He heard a static noise. It was Dee Dee who was eating the speaker wires, Oggy presses his fist in anger and then Oggy ties up the wires and gets the El Salsafiore disc and he put it on, cranking the volume up, put corks on his ears then played it. The music starts playing with Oggy dancing and stopped the music and opened the speaker cover. Dazed, Dee Dee fell, walked back, shaking by saying Hage Hage x5, then Oggy a secret door wall where Dee Dee banged on the ceiling. Oggy played his music back in relaxation, the cockroaches look at him and made some banging band noise for Oggy to disturb his music. He heard the noises and rushes to the kitchen to look at the kitchen. However, the noise repeats and Oggy fast hour rushing to the kitchen repeatedly until he lost his head. Oggy walks to his head in frustration and replaces his head. The cockroaches were caught by Oggy by an accidental opening. Oggy runs to the roaches then he took the utensils out, but the roaches plunger Oggy's face. The roaches pass through the water sink. Oggy plungers the water sink sinkhole but the roaches water dance where it came outside the stove. Oggy does this again and took a frying pan. They placed it with a fireworks rocket and blast-off high in the sky and crash back to his house. Passing through rooms to walls, Oggy was shaped like a large coin after the roaches net Oggy in a trashcan lid. At the next scene, Oggy plays his music again. But the roaches, what so ever, tied a bell on a plunger and Oggy sighs in the peace of hearing the music. The roaches stretched the tape and slingshots the plunger to Oggy's buttock. Oggy jumps and does moves to remove the plunger. Until butt jumping, Oggy fell to the stairs. At the next scene, they squirt some glue at the CD of the last played music and Dee Dee put his finger in the glue. To Dee Dee, the glue was an instant drying glue and he was stuck. He knew Oggy was arriving until when he's free, he was running naked/nude, then Oggy came back with some more CD's then his hands were full so he holds the CD with his mouth and took another CD with his foot. Everything was stuck to Oggy and wanted to attach them but he was stuck at the speakers then the cockroaches put the El Salsafiore disc. While playing the music, they tilt the button counterclockwise for a loud sound until Oggy was broken. Looked like the cockroaches got their Mexican payback against Oggy, then the roaches nearly rammed Oggy. The trio roaches scratched the chalk with the blackboard making Oggy bagel. Joey blew a bag which broke Oggy. Oggy was lying with his favorite music and he heard the cockroaches playing a parade, then he chases them but Oggy stops a while and he put the El Salsafiore disc at the player. Then he starts chasing them continuously and Joey squeezed Oggy face with a cymbal and he stopped because he was surrounded by a lot of speakers. Joey plays/dings the triangle near the microphone and making Oggy's ears go boom. The cockroaches bring a baby and they took the pacifier off. Baby in the Hole! They threw it near Oggy then it starts crying with a loud sound and a creaking sound. Oggy was in space then he plays his favorite music but the roaches changed the music into a Russian song and they're in a shuttle. The episode ends with Oggy being terrified and very annoyed by the music. What a musical shock! Gallery It's Been a Hard Day's Noise 1.png|Dee Dee eating the wiring in a speaker. It's Been a Hard Day's Noise 2.png|The Cockroaches survey Oggy while he listens to music. It's Been a Hard Day's Noise 3.png|Oggy flattened into a garbage can lid. It's Been a Hard Day's Noise 4.png|The Cockroaches dancing. Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)